


(Супер)герои

by Swanheart69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanheart69/pseuds/Swanheart69
Summary: Чарли мечтает стать супергероем.





	(Супер)герои

Дэнни зашел в кабинет, чему-то улыбаясь. Стив окинул его взглядом и отложил документы в сторону.

— Кто-то в хорошем настроении.

— Представляешь, Чарли хочет стать супергероем. — Дэнни уселся напротив него. — Заехал, чтобы отдать Грейси ее туфли, которые она умудрилась оставить у меня дома, а тут Чарли. Сидит, смотрит мультики про этих, в костюмах и со всякими способностями. Увидел меня, подбежал, начал прыгать и что-то лепетать про железных людей и халканутых ученых. И что когда-нибудь тоже будет таким же.

— Ничего удивительного, — Стив пожал плечами. — Мне кажется, это очень распространенная фантазия для детей его возраста.

— О, ты еще не оценил самого главного, — Дэнни заулыбался шире. — Знаешь, о чем спросил? «А вы с дядей Стивом тоже супергерои?».

— Дай угадаю. Ты пошутил про меня и Капитана Америку.

— Вот еще, — Дэнни фыркнул. — Сказал, что нет, мы не супергерои, а обычные скучные служители закона со скучными правилами, скучной одеждой и таким же скучным оружием. Ты бы видел, как он расстроился! Оказывается, Грейс его в обратном убеждала. Сказала, что мы боремся со злодеями и спасаем мир, а, по мнению Чарли, это и значит быть супергероем. Пришлось ему объяснить, насколько у нас скромные масштабы.

Стив покачал головой, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

— Мы упали в его глазах. И чего тебе стоило соврать? Ну хотя бы про меня.

— Я, знаешь ли, не привык врать детям.

— Почему ты не рассказал про клетку с акулами? Мне кажется, ему бы это не показалось скучным.

— Даже не начинай, — Дэнни поморщился. — К тому же, ловить преступников в костюмах — это, как минимум, неудобно. Я и в нормальных брюках не успеваю тебя из всех передряг вытаскивать.

Стив сделал вид, что задумался.

— И не мечтай. Губернатор точно уволит, посчитав нас невменяемыми. Да и стоит ли оно того? Брюки карго не входят в комплект таких костюмов, детка, и где ты будешь прятать свои гранаты и наручники?

— В бэтмобиле, — как можно серьезнее произнес Стив.

Дэнни нахмурился.

— У нас нет бэтмобиля.

— Пока что.

Дэнни предостерегающе ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива.

— Только посмей тронуть МОЮ машину.

— Жаль, я уже представил тебя в костюме Женщины-Кошки.

— Рожу расцарапаю.

***

Еще неделю «Пять-ноль» обсуждали, в каких супергероев хотели бы облачиться. Коно пыталась отвоевать обратно образ Женщины-Кошки, но Стив был категорически против. Прозвучали замечания про Робина. Оказалось, что эту роль он приберег для Нахеле и, если она еще не забыла их давний уговор, Грейси.

— Не впутывай детей в свои дикие фантазии, — пробубнил Дэнни.

— О, не переживай, — подмигнул ему Стив. — Для Чарли тоже найдем работу. Супергерои должны держаться вместе, не так ли?

Но к концу недели они узнали, что Чарли серьезно заболел. За этим последовала другая горькая новость: Рэйчел три года скрывала, что Дэнни был его отцом. Как бы Стив ни пытался найти ей оправдание, ему было больно за друга, который в считанные часы получил не только самое большое богатство, но и очередной нож в спину.

***

Встретившая Стива в коридоре Рэйчел сказала, что Чарли всю ночь тошнило, и несколько раз у него поднималась температура. Врач пояснил, что это нормальные симптомы после пересадки костного мозга. Теперь главное было не допустить или не упустить из виду серьезных осложнений, если таковые возникнут.

— Дэнни?

Рэйчел тяжело вздохнула.

— Просидел всю ночь рядом с Чарли. Под утро врач с трудом заставил его пойти поспать, хотя бы в свободной палате. С ним сейчас Грейс.

Стив кивнул. Дэнни, как донор, еще сам восстанавливался и явно не был готов к всенощному бдению за больным сыном, к тому же у него до сих пор сильно болела спина.

Рэйчел устало улыбнулась.

— Чарли сейчас заснул, постарайся не шуметь. А я пойду найду Стэна или выпью кофе. Не знаю. — Она сделала глубокий вдох, как будто с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не расплакаться, и прошла мимо, чуть слышно произнеся: — Мне нужно немного прийти в себя.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стив прошел в палату. Он оказался не готов увидеть такого жизнерадостного ребенка, как Чарли, лежащим в постельной койке. Взгляд невольно зацепился за катетер на изгибе почти белой, словно без единой капли крови, руки.

Стив прикрыл рот ладонью, боясь, что не выдержит. Чарли казался хрупким и совершенно беспомощным. Все это время Стив знал о его состоянии только по рассказам Дэнни, поэтому болезнь казалась чем-то отдаленным, лишь заметкой, выделенной фломастером в толстой медицинской энциклопедии. Теперь же он видел все своими глазами. Стив почувствовал ком в горле, ведь Дэнни приходилось видеть Чарли таким каждый день. Он слишком хорошо знал друга — в присутствия сына он держался непринужденно и весело, наверняка шутил и говорил какие-нибудь смешные для ребенка глупости. А потом приезжал к Стиву и часами сидел и смотрел в пустоту, о чем-то думая. Порой было сложно поверить, как ему удавалось все это пережить.

Стив занял стул рядом с больничной койкой. Он достал телефон и написал смску Грейс.

«Как он?»

«Все еще спит — последовал ответ. — Как Чарли?»

«Тоже спит. Загляну к вам попозже»

Убрав телефон в карман, Стив обнаружил, что Чарли проснулся. Он сонно моргал, пытаясь разглядеть, кто находится рядом.

— Привет, дружище, — прошептал Стив. — Прости, я тебя разбудил? Позвать маму, врача? Тебе больно?

Не нужно было иметь докторскую степень в медицине, чтобы понять, что Чарли все еще было плохо. Такая ночь не могла пройти без последствий. Чарли выглядел уставшим и даже бледнее, чем показалось вначале.

Но что Стива поразило, так это то, что в ответ он слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Как будто бы и не было боли.

Как будто бы его ничего не беспокоило.

Стив невольно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Где Дэнно?

— Пошел немного поспать. Твоя мама сказала, что он всю ночь сидел тут.

— Ему было больно, — лицо Чарли вытянулось. Он явно был этим расстроен.

Проклятый ком снова оказался в горле.

— Грейси проследит за ним, — Стив надеялся, что его голос не дрожит. — Когда твоя мама вернется, я схожу проведаю его.

Кажется, эта идея Чарли понравилась. Улыбка стала увереннее. Стив как завороженный смотрел на него, не понимая, почему раньше не замечал сходства с Дэнни. Или он просто не придавал этому значения. В отличие от Грейс, Стив не так часто видел Чарли. Но сейчас все казалось таким очевидным.

— Ты тоже называешь его Дэнно.

— Да, — Стив усмехнулся, беря в руки пульт. — Он мне запрещает, а я его все равно так называю. Как насчет телевизора? Включить? Посмотрим на твоих любимых супергероев.

Чарли просиял. Он даже попытался привстать, но ему помешала капельница. Чарли хмуро посмотрел на сгиб своей руки. Стив помог ему снова устроиться на подушке.

— Не торопись, чемпион. Лежи. Я сейчас все включу.

Взяв с тумбочки пульт, Стив подвинул стул поближе к койке.

— Итак, на кого хочешь посмотреть?

Чарли потянул вниз одеяло и показал на странное существо, изображенное на его пижаме. Стив нахмурился. Он лучше разбирался в принцессах, морских губках, пони и мутированных черепашках, благодаря Грейси. Очевидно, для Чарли ему придется подтянуть знания и по остальным мультфильмам.

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, кто это, — Стив фыркнул. — Давай так: я буду переключать каналы, а ты мне скажешь, где остановиться. На старт, внимание, марш!

Когда телевизор включился, показывали репортаж из очередной горячей точки. Стив поспешил переключить на следующий канал.

***

Оставив Чарли вместе с Рэйчел, Стив пошел к Дэнни. Тот уже не спал и, сидя на койке, натягивал штаны. Судя по наморщенному лбу, давалось ему это тяжело.

— Никогда не думал, что это скажу, но моя дочь — наседка, — он медленно встал, застегнул брюки и, взяв рубашку, накинул себе на плечи. — Она и в детстве была такая, но сейчас опекает меня похлеще бабушки Уильямс, а та умела довести до бешенства своей заботой.

— У нее есть на то причины. Кстати, где она?

— Вы с ней разминулись. Она пошла проведать Чарли.

Дэнни был угрюм, и дело было явно не в бессонной ночи и болях в спине.

— Испугался?

Дэнни перевел на Стива тяжелый взгляд, но, увидев что-то в его лице, позволил себе слабину. Его плечи опустились.

— Очень. Я думал, началось отторжение. Самое страшное, что оно все еще может произойти.

Это было неприятной новостью. Стив нахмурился.

— Я думал, что при вашем родстве такой сценарий невозможен.

— Не невозможен, а маловероятен. Это разные вещи.

Стив и не хотел представлять, что случится, если им повезет попасть в эту самую «малую вероятность».

— Чарли хорошо держится.

Дэнни мягко улыбнулся.

— О, этот парень — кремень. Мне даже кажется, что справляется он намного лучше нас всех. Перед операцией Чарли рассказывал нам с Рэйчел, чтобы хотел сделать после выписки из больницы. Лежит себе и перечисляет весь свой список. Я думал, Рэйчел разрыдается прямо у него на глазах, но она сдержалась. Она всегда умела в нужные моменты скрывать свои эмоции.

Несложно было угадать в тоне Дэнни ожидаемый упрек. С учетом обстоятельств, Стив и не думал его винить.

— Заглянем к Чарли?

— Он еще меня спрашивает, заглянем ли мы к Чарли, — произнес Дэнни, но без привычной доли сарказма. — Заглянем. Потом съезжу домой. Вечером вернусь. Извини, но в ближайшие дни на работе меня и не жди.

— Я сам хотел предложить. А сейчас поехали ко мне, будет ближе. Твоя одежда у меня тоже есть. Накормлю, уложу спать…

— … поцелуешь в лоб и споешь колыбельную?

Стив не стал подстраиваться под шуточный настрой.

— Пожалуйста, просто не спорь. Ты еле на ногах стоишь, тебе нужен отдых.

На удивление, Дэнни согласился без дальнейших препирательств.

***

Пока Дэнни и Рэйчел обсуждали что-то с врачом, Стива оставили с Чарли в комнате для игр строить замок из набора «Лего».

— Дэнно сказал, что ты хочешь стать супергероем.

— Врач сказал, что я не могу быть супергероем, потому что болею.

Голос Чарли звучал спокойно, но на его лице не было привычной улыбки. У смирения очень тихие маски.

— А когда выздоровеешь?

Чарли лишь пожал плечами, не отрываясь от конструктора. Стив мысленно отругал себя за неосторожный вопрос и поспешил исправить ситуацию:

— Знаешь, чтобы помогать людям, не обязательно быть супергероем. Есть и другие… э-м-м… профессии.

Это привлекло внимание Чарли. Прикрепив очередной блок, он с интересом посмотрел на Стива.

— Например, полицейские?

— Почему бы и нет? — Стив улыбнулся. — Мой папа был копом, и я гордился им. Он был настоящим героем. И наш Дэнно, он тоже герой. Ты даже не представляешь, какие подвиги он порой совершает. Не устаю им восхищаться. Напомни, лет так через пять рассказать тебе про то, как мы прокатили парня на бампере машины.

Чарли улыбнулся, но потом отвел взгляд.

— А если я буду и дальше болеть?

Стив задумался. Он понимал, что любое неосторожное слово может сейчас ранить. Разбитые мечты всегда причиняют боль, даже если ты храбрый мальчик, который пытается переиграть потенциально опасную болезнь.

Стив знал, что рассказать, но воспоминания вызывали привычный укол где-то рядом с сердцем.

— У меня есть подруга. Кэтрин. Она тоже из военных. Дэнно с ней знаком. Однажды она рассказала интересную историю. Кэтрин была далеко отсюда, на задании. Получила ранение. Как знать, чем бы все закончилось. Ее спасли. Рискуя своими жизнями. Зная, чем это им грозит. Они не смогли оставить ее одну. И это были простые люди, не военные, не полицейские. Просто неравнодушные люди, готовые помочь несмотря ни на что. Понимаешь, иногда необязательно быть кем-то особенным, носить форму или иметь значок, владеть боевыми искусствами или каким-то необычным оружием. Главное — твои поступки.

Стив не знал, как понять выражение лица Чарли. Детей его возраста было легко понять, эмоции проявлялись ярко и однозначно. Сейчас же Чарли выглядел задумчивым.

Стив надеялся, что не сказал ничего лишнего.

Дэнни и Грейс его точно не простят, если Чарли сделает какие-нибудь не те выводы из его рассказа.

Да он и сам себя не простит.

Чарли опустил взгляд на лежащие перед ним детальки и вдруг улыбнулся. Стив с облегчением вздохнул. Они молча продолжили собирать замок.

— Грейси сказала, что Дэнно мне солгал.

У Стива дрогнула рука, и предполагаемая башня лишилась крыши. Он понятия не имел, как о таком говорить с ребенком. «Это было вроде работы под прикрытием. Тебе дали задание побыть сыном Стэна. И ты блестяще справился с этим, но на самом-то деле твой папа — Дэнно»? Стив поморщился. Звучало хуже некуда.

— Грейси сказала, что Дэнно и ты — настоящие супергерои. Но Дэнно сказал, что это не так. И ты, дядя Стив, это отрицаешь.

Ложная тревога.

— Ты настолько веришь сестре? — усмехнулся Стив.

Чарли кивнул.

— Она всегда говорит правду.

— Дай угадаю, она твой герой?

Чарли задумался, а потом с серьезным видом кивнул.

— Она хорошая.

— Лучшая, — с нежностью произнес Стив. — Но и ты отличный парень, Чарли.

Это ожидаемо вызвало смех. Стив смотрел на Чарли и не мог не восхититься тем, что в таком маленьком теле может скрываться столько храбрости, которой мальчик и сам еще не осознает.

«Это у тебя от Дэнни».

***

После особо тяжелой недели Дэнни и Стив любили вдвоем посидеть на пляже. Закат, удобные стулья с откидными спинками, холодное пиво — для хорошего вечера этого было более, чем достаточно. О, ну и компания друг друга, конечно же, была самой важной составляющей.

Им пришлось забыть про свои посиделки на несколько долгих, наполненных мучительными ожиданиями недель. Теперь же, когда здоровью Чарли уже точно ничего не угрожало, старые привычки вернулись, как будто и не было затяжной паузы.

— Знаешь, когда мы с Чарли ходили в Хэллоуин по больнице, встретили одного человека, — сделав глоток из бутылки, Дэнни откинулся на спинку. Заходящее солнце заливало его светом, делая почти сияющим. — Помнишь, захват заложников в супермаркете? Ты тогда еще умудрился почти не угробить мою машину, влетев в витрину.

— Сложно забыть, когда ты так часто мне об этом напоминаешь, — Стив фыркнул. — Я же заплатил за ремонт, мог бы уже сменить гнев на милость.

— Заплатил он за ремонт, — пробормотал Дэнни и продолжил: — Так вот, этот парень, Дэвид, как раз был в числе тех, кого удерживали грабители. Чарли спросил его, спасли ли их супергерои. Этот Дэвил ржал так, что чуть с костылей не упал. Сказал, что его «Лига Справедливости» состоит из копов, «тех ненормальных из «Пять-ноль», еще очень юркого пацана, который, хоть и сам был ранен, а все же помог ему добраться до кареты скорой помощи, и конечно же врачей больницы. А Чарли стал дергать меня за руку и сказал «Это как история про Кэтрин!». Интересно, откуда бы он мог об этом услышать?

Стив пожал плечами. Обвинений пока не прозвучало, но для безопасности стоило изобразить непонимание.

Дэнни, прищурившись, посмотрел на него.

— Я еще долго соображал, о чем это Чарли говорит. Он мне рассказал, подивился, что я не знаю. Не знаю. Я. Да я об этой истории…

— Прости, она внезапно пришла мне в голову. Как пример. Ну для понимания, кто может быть героем, — Дэнни все еще на него смотрел. — Хорошо, может быть, я все еще вспоминаю о Кэт, все еще злюсь от боли, но, согласись, пример хороший. Давай не будем. Намного важнее, что Чарли извлек урок и, может, не будет так расстраиваться, что из него не выйдет супергерой.

— Тут ты прав, — Дэнни улыбнулся. — А ты неплохой воспитатель, детка.

— Эй, с Грейси же я ни разу не напортачил!

— Грейси в возрасте Чарли хотела быть военной. Как и ты.

Стив поморщился.

— Только не говори, что Чарли…

— Копом. Теперь, благодаря твоим байкам, мой сын хочет быть копом.

— Ты меня убьешь, да?

— Посмотрим.

Несмотря на тон, Дэнни продолжал улыбаться. Стив подозревал, что тот мысленно добродушно посмеивался и умилялся его родительским способностям.

— Когда настанет пора сказать ему, что Санта-Клауса нет, мы тебя обязательно позовем.

Хмыкнув, Стив протянул бутылку, чтобы чокнуться с Дэнни.

— Не вопрос, напарник.

**Author's Note:**

> Арт-иллюстрация от [Рэя](https://www.diary.ru/member/?278946):


End file.
